


Find me

by KanshikanKougami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Ereri Week 2015, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanshikanKougami/pseuds/KanshikanKougami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green. Like emeralds set ablaze and burning like a wild fire. There's only one person with those eyes...and that's his chosen soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find me

**Author's Note:**

> It's nothing but a reincarnation drabble because someone requested it on my tumblr blog. Enjoy!

He had his hands full. Always reports and meetings that kept him tied down, always away from the one who needed him the most. 

Levi can't remember when it started, only that he had become captivated by those big emerald eyes that belonged to Eren Jaeger. It hadn't been that way from the beginning and at first, Levi viewed Eren as some shitty brat with big ass ambitions he'd never live up to. How wrong he really was...

The corporal promised the boy freedom everyday even if it wasn't along those lines. When meetings kept him away and Eren got the chance to see him, he'd brush fingers against the captain's hand and whisper "come find me" right in Levi's ear. It left the man feeling alive and burning each time, wanting something the boy seemed to give only him.

They would meet in the flower field and exchange small talk and even smaller touches; never anything too deep at the start. Eren was a pure romantic and it drove Levi wild inside. He'd touch him barely, just enough to gain Levi's attention and steal soft kisses. Forever slow enough to make the older man shudder and return each kiss.

He still doesn't know how Eren did it. He never understood how the titan shifter could touch him  enough to make his body responsive. Each time, Eren was successful and it led to Levi being trapped beneath his body, gazing up into his beautiful green eyes. With every moan and clash of hips, the corporal realized who this boy is to him.

A soul mate.

Their meetings happened the same way all the time. He'd whisper "come find me" and hours later Levi is writhing against the wall and groaning out Eren's name. The ecstasy leaves him aching for more and Eren knows it -- he grants his want. Hips dragged back and Levi is grasping at sheets, crying out weakly into the pillow. Their climax is life, always together and never alone. Afterwards, he sleeps tucked against Eren's chest just to wake up with his legs spread lewdly and pleasure coursing through his veins.

And then it's back to normal. They aren't lovers in the eyes of outsiders. No one knows about the nights of passion or how much each of them care. They don't that sometimes Levi likes to lure Eren into a room and make him moan and quiver. It's just them.

Like it is now. The situation is different and blood stains Levi's hands. He's on his knees, the boy in his lap and those beautiful emeralds dying out.

"Come find me." Eren croaks out. It's his last request before he dies in Levi's arms. Stupid bastard, how could he find him? Years after years, Levi searched despite knowing that Eren was dead.

Gone.

Never coming back. He grew old and tired, finally settling with the choice that he'd let Eren find him. However the hell that worked.

 

********

New York city was busy as always for a businessman like Levi. Even after coming from the office at the time of the night he did, people still meandered through the streets and small shops like it was Christmas. Levi does the same from time to time; tonight he was browsing for a new tie for his suit. All the colors one could imagine and his hand pauses over the silky green one. Those painful memories are dreamlike and he isn't sure if they're important or something he should forget. 

"That would look great on you. Ah..I hope you don't mind my opinion."

Levi stiffened and tightly scrunched up the tie in annoyance. One thing he hated was people invading his personal space.

"Your opinion wasn't needed, but thanks." He muttered and snatched the tie off the rack. T'ch! He collided into the dumbass who was apparently directly behind him. This was the perfect opportunity to snap on someone, anyone. He can let out this anger and frustration out.

Except.... His eyes. They're...emeralds. Burning like a wildfire which made his blood boil. No one was capable except the boy in his dreams. Something tells him it's not a dream but a reality.

The boy gives a dorky grin, cheeks tinted red and the happiest smile on his face. He throws arms around the smaller man and his touch is phenomenal. Levi bathes in the warmth of his brat, his boy, his soul mate. Fingers dig and he refuses to let go. His worries all fade once lips press to his ear, voice a subdued whisper.

"...I found you."


End file.
